


Run

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been having more serious thoughts about running away recently.</p></blockquote>





	Run

His mom isn't home yet. He could still back a bag and bolt for it. 

Where would he go?

Maybe Josh's house.

No, Josh wouldn't take him. 

Tyler thinks. 

Maybe not tonight. 

Maybe later.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having more serious thoughts about running away recently.


End file.
